


Dashing through the Years

by fcllencngels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Secret Santa 2017, Snow Day, Time Skips, angsty, collection of drabbles, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Keith has spent twelve Christmases with Shiro.And he's loved them all





	Dashing through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> am i posting this a day late?  
> maybe
> 
> but whatever we all know im a mess
> 
> My secret Santa gift for [Finn](http://snowfinnch.tumblr.com) (who's a great artist btw)! I know it's not as domestic as you wanted but I'm a walking ball of angst and I did my best

**I  
** **____________________________________________________________________________**

Keith has decided that Christmas in Arizona was the most bland thing he has ever survived. 

 

He’s used to snowy escapades with his parents, his mother smiling as he and his father frolicked in the snow, their cheeks and noses bitten cherry red by the frosty air. Keith had layers upon layers of clothing, but after a few hours outside, he didn’t need them. 

 

The day would end with hot cocoa and loving glances between his parents as he ripped open the presents. 

 

Keith remembered one year in particular, they had gotten him a little toy speeder, and he had dashed around the house, clad in Christmas tree covered pj’s, before announcing that he was going to be a pilot when he grew up. 

 

His mother had smiled. 

 

But this Christmas was the first he had spent without her. 

 

Keith slammed the dusty screen door shut, the desperate “ _ Keith” _ from his dad trailing after him as he bolted into the barren desert. 

 

There was no snow, no cheer, no cocoa, and Keith stood in the middle of the bleak landscape, his cheeks painted red from exercise rather than the cold. 

 

He wanted to escape. 

 

**II**  
**___________________________________________________________________________**

The Garrison was empty. 

 

Students had run out of the compound as soon as class had dismissed, some of them grabbing a bag from their dorms before jumping onto whatever group of transports would get them home fastest. 

 

Keith had taken his time leaving class, counting each of his items so meticulously that even his instructor had left minutes before. 

 

“Merry Christmas.” He had said, as if the brand ‘orphan’ hadn’t been so clearly imprinted on Keith’s face. 

 

His Christmas would be anything but merry, but Keith had offered a half-hearted reply before the door had sealed shut. 

 

Now as Keith wandered the hallways, mostly vacant at this point, he let out a tired sigh. It wasn’t illegal to stay at the Garrison over winter break, but because of him, some unlucky soul would have to stay at work for the additional two weeks to watch over him. 

 

Not that he cared. 

 

Keith slid his keycard, and after a soft beep, his dorm door slid open.

 

The Garrison dorms were comfortably small, and without the stress of a roomate (at least for two and a half weeks) the room seemed more spacious than ever. Throwing his bag onto the bed, Keith landed besides it, throwing an arm over his eyes to block the sunlight streaming from the window only a few feet from his bed. Maybe if he was lucky, he could take a nap and-

 

A sharp knock startled him from his dreams, and with a tired sigh, Keith slid out of bed, trudging over to the door and opened it, glaring at whoever happened to be on the other side. 

 

He was met not with another’s face, but someone’s chest. 

 

“What the f-” he started, before the lapels of the other’s jacket caught his eye. A senior cadet? Why was a senior cadet banging on his door?

 

“Hey.” The other said, as if completely oblivious to Keith’s near mishap. “I heard you’re staying here over break too? My name’s Shiro. Iverson asked me to look after you while the rest of them are busy doing actual work but I figured as long as we both stay out of trouble we don’t have to get up in each other’s business. Sound good?”

 

Keith looked up, meeting milky grey eyes. 

 

“What even is your hair?”

 

**III**  
**____________________________________________________________________________**

Keith knows that he should make more of an effort. 

 

It’s clear that Shiro is trying, or at least as much as he can without Keith’s help, to start some type of conversation between them. But he knows that it’s simply because Iverson told him to, since Montgomery had mentioned his “capability for leadership but refusal to lead”.

 

Keith had just really wanted a nap. 

 

Across the room, Shiro sat on his roommate’s bed, running a hand through that god awful forelock of his. His mom had told him that with every good thing came something equally bad, and Keith had decided that Shiro’s hair was the bad to his good. 

And Shiro was good. Almost disgustingly so. The mantle of the Garrison’s Golden Boy failed to encapsulate just how  _ perfect _ Takashi Shirogane was, even with his terrible hair. 

 

“You want to do something?”

 

Keith let out a sigh he hoped embodied his answer but Shiro was not so easily dissuaded. 

 

“Come on. We’ll come back if you don’t like it.”

 

Shiro seemed obliviously resistant to Keith’s grumbles and much to Keith’s dismay, was evidently strong enough to pull Keith’s limp body out of his bed, room, and drag him out to God knew where. 

 

“Listen.” Keith started. “I know Montgomery and Iverson put you up to this but you know, we could just...I don’t know, do what we did last year? No contact? No falsified interest between the two of us? I just want to sleep Shiro. It’s fucking Christmas and it’s the one thing I want.”

 

Shiro offered no reply and Keith let out another sigh as they approached a solid grey door. 

 

“You can’t tell Montgomery about this. And you can’t let Iverson know I have this.” Shiro said. 

 

Shiro finally released him and Keith looked up at him. The older rummaged around his pockets before pulling a keycard Keith knew no cadet should have. 

 

Apparently Shiro wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows after all. 

 

The sun was disappearing over the horizon, painting the sky a splash of crimson and darker purples and Keith followed unconsciously as they walked through the doorway and into the sunset. Shiro locked the door behind them, and after looking through the mess of equipment thrown around the roof, offered Keith a blanket. 

 

“I know my dream growing up was to see the stars, and I always loved coming up here. I figured it might be a nice surprise to show you.”

 

Keith silently took the blanket, wrapped it around his body, and sat down besides Shiro. 

 

They went back inside when the sun chased the darkness away. 

 

**IV**  
**____________________________________________________________________________**

“Keith, you really shouldn’t.”

 

“It’s happening.” 

_ It _ was Keith’s plan, crafted over several weeks, and only minutes away from execution. 

 

“I swear-” Shiro started, but Keith cut him off with a triumphant laugh. 

 

“Finished!” He declared, and with an impish grin, Keith jumped off the admirable stack of trash cans he had been balancing on and straight into Shiro’s open (though unwilling) arms. 

 

“If they didn’t want things like this to happen, then they shouldn’t have left us to our devices for three years.” Keith said, sliding out of Shiro’s grip. 

 

It was the first time it had snowed at the Garrison in twenty-five years and Keith had eagerly dashed out, scooping as much as the melted sludge as he could before knocking eagerly on Shiro’s door. 

 

Thirty minutes later found them hidden in the nearest hallway, watching as a copious amount of half-melted snow hung above the Garrison officer’s door. 

 

Shiro was probably regretting the Home Alone marathon they had had the night before. 

 

“For the record, I’d like to state that this? Terrible idea.” Shiro muttered as Keith ducked besides him in the nearest hallway. “There’s literally three students on campus and only two of them would be stupid enough to do this. Guess who the two are. I’ll give you one guess.”

 

“Shhh.” 

 

The white noise of the hallway was slowly invaded with the sounds of chattering instructors and Keith looked out in glee as the door slid open. 

 

“I think that by this time next year, we’ll be prepared for-” Iverson started, the world slowing in comedic slow motion as an icy drop fell onto his head

 

Keith almost snorted as Iverson looked up as he broke the string at his ankle, bringing down a slew of dirty, melted sludge on not only him, but as many as Keith’s professors as could meet the eye. 

 

Shiro dragged him away and they ran down the hall, constricted laughter threatening to burst their chests, stopping only when Shiro’s dorm was in sight. 

 

Shiro slammed the lock behind them, collapsing into his desk chair and Keith doubled over. Endurance training might prepare him for space, but not from running the fastest sprint of his life. 

 

“Merry Christmas ya filthy animals.” Keith panted out, and after looking up at Shiro’s pained face, he laughed until tears streamed down his face.

 

**V**  
**____________________________________________________________________________**

The Kerberos launch date is set two days before winter break starts. 

 

For the rest of the student body it’s a date that they’ve burned into their minds and forgotten as soon as they had stepped out of the school and into the icy domain of the outside world, but for Keith, it’s a burden, a weight placed on his shoulders every single time he trudges over to Shiro’s room those two weeks. 

 

It’s tradition at this point for Keith to wander into Shiro’s room on Christmas at this point, and Shiro had even left the door unlocked, so it’s no surprise when Keith wanders into a dark room with Shiro’s sleeping form still curled up in his bed. 

 

Keith takes his time moving around, glancing over the schematics for...something Matt has abandoned on his desk before scooting the chair over to Shiro’s bed. 

 

Shiro looks as if someone had decided to smash together Adonis and a drunk college student, and Keith takes the time to ponder whether or not he wanted to draw on Shiro’s face, and what exactly he wanted to draw. 

 

He stuck between a classic mustache or a dick when Shiro stirs, and Keith finds himself in a very compromising situation as Shiro blinks his eyes open. 

 

“Keith?” Shiro asks lazily, puzzled on why exactly Keith’s face was so impossibly close to his, but after seeing the Sharpie in Keith’s hand he snorts and rolls back over, shutting out the world for a few more seconds. 

 

“Merry Christmas Takashi.” Keith said, capping the marker and tossing it back onto the mess that is Matt’s desk. “Can we please leave while there’s still food in the officer’s lounge so we don’t have to go all the way into town?”

 

Shiro groans and mumbles something about him cooking in the cafeteria, and Keith easily responds saying that he would rather die than eat Shiro’s cooking again because he’d die either way, and he’s met with a pillow to the face. 

 

They sober up and Shiro sits up and Keith faces him, all too aware of the silence between them. 

 

“So.” Keith starts

 

“So?” Shiro replies, and Keith throws the pillow back at him. 

 

“This is probably our last Christmas together Shiro. Don’t ruin it.”

 

Shiro blinks at him, as if unaware that he was expected to spend the next year at the latest in space, and Keith groans. 

 

“Why would this be our last Christmas?”

 

“Because you’re going to be in fucking outer space next year and when you come back you’ll probably be an officer and officers don’t get to spend their Christmases fooling around with the troublemaking orphan on base.” 

 

“You realize I haven’t even graduated yet.” Shiro says simply and Keith groans as if Shiro is so oblivious to the universe and the “greatness” he’s destined for and the fact that he spends his Christmases with the most insignificant being in the universe. 

 

Shiro opens his arms then and Keith rests himself against Shiro’s chest. Those thick arms wrap around him and Keith lets out a shaky breath as Shiro whispers sweet nothings into his hair. 

 

“We’ll be fine Keith. I promise I won’t leave you alone.”

 

**VI**  
**____________________________________________________________________________**

Keith is so alone. So, so alone. 

 

It’s been over a month since Shiro has said anything to him, and even Iverson has begun to give him pitiful looks every time he wanders into his office, wondering if the Kerberos team had sent anything, any comms, absolutely  _ anything _ because there’s nothing Keith wants more than to hear Shiro’s voice. 

 

It’s in the quiet din of that Christmas morning when he realizes that he might love Takashi Shirogane. Over the past five years Keith has realized that he has almost no one in the world that means as much to him as that terrible man that has disappeared in space. 

 

The Garrison had given away Shiro and Matt’s rooms the week after the launch so he can no longer find comfort in the quiet of Shiro’s room, but instead he doubles up with one of Shiro’s abysmal vests on top and wanders towards the door that reveals the cold winter landscape. 

 

Keith smiles wistfully as he slides the card and unengages the lock. It’s one of the few presents Shiro gave him before he left - along with the pile of unneeded clothes, a single credit card, a box full of old manga, and the hug that had been too long but not long enough - and Keith found himself wandering up towards the sky more often than he had expected. 

 

It’s almost foolish but it’s as if he can see Shiro, travelling to the outer rims of the galaxy, from a measly roof. 

 

Keith has spent the majority of his day moping in his room, watching whatever he could find on Netflix, and napping. 

 

To think that he could revert to old traditions only a few months after Shiro’s disappearance. 

 

Pitiful. 

 

Keith knows where Kerberos is, or at least where it should be, and he wraps himself in the blankets Shiro had hidden time and time again before he stares into space, wondering if space gives as much as it took. 

 

“Hey Shiro. I finally read those manga books like you said I should.” Keith says, his breath frosting in the air. “Those are terrible. You have shit taste.”

 

The stars offer no reply, and Keith curls up into himself. 

 

“When you get back, let’s go to Japan. I’d like to meet your moms. And we can go to those big stores with anything you could possibly want and finally be away from this God-awful place. Okay? You got to come back though Shiro. You have to.”

 

The stars offer no reply. 

 

Keith falls asleep there, between Shiro and their home. 

 

**VII**  
**____________________________________________________________________________**

Keith forgets that it’s Christmas until Lance and Pidge barge into his room. 

 

Of course they’re in space so time is all relative but Keith knows that his plans for a peaceful afternoon are dashed once the lights are flicked on and the sound of homemade noisemakers fill the air. 

 

“Merry fucking Christmas Keith!” the two bellow. 

 

“Fuck you. I’m sleeping.” Keith groans and throws the covers over his head. 

 

He should have known that that in it of itself had been a wasted effort, but determination had driven him for just one more minute of sleep which was dragged away by Pidge as she whipped off his blanket and tossed it into oblivion. 

 

“Christmas Keith. Christmas. TIme for holiday cheer and shit. Be happy! We even got mistletoe, it’s going to be great!”

 

They disappear, though not before Pidge shoves a mug of what appears to be hot cocoa into his hand before running out of his room. 

 

Keith gets up with a groan and takes a sip of the frink, surprisingly more chocolatey than he would have expected from an extraterrestrial drink, though he has to remind himself that they do have a cow now and that almost anything Earth-like Hunk produces is entirely synthetic. 

 

But he lets himself believe that it’s a real Christmas, one that normal people would spend with their friends and family. 

 

Keith wanders towards Shiro’s room and the biometric panel opens at his touch. 

 

Shiro is doing crunches on the ground, as if his body needed the extra work, and the only sign of acknowledgement he gets as he plops on Shiro’s bed is a grunt. 

 

After a few moments, Shiro gets up and takes the cup from Keith’s hand, inspecting the contents before taking a sip. Keith watches as Shiro smiles and downs the rest of his drink without a single word. 

 

“That was mine asshole.” 

 

Shiro grins and Keith forgives him instantly. 

 

“I’ll give you something better later.” Shiro says with a smirk. 

 

“Asshole.” Keith replies but this time it’s softer as Shiro bends down to kiss him, slow and sweet, and Keith is melting under Shiro’s fingertips. 

 

The comm blares to life and Keith separates from Shiro as the sound of Lance’s snickering and Pidge’s voice fills the air. 

 

“Would uh, one Takashi Shirogane and one Keith Kogane please grace us with their presence in the team room? Some of us would like to open up our presents outside of the bedroom.”

 

“Coming Pidge.” Shiro calls, and Keith falls back with a sigh.

 

**VIII**  
**____________________________________________________________________________**

Apparently, the rest of the team misses snow. 

 

They’re on some kind of diplomatic mission for the Coalition, which mostly dealt with hiking up a mountain and talking to the native folk, but Allura had insisted that it was a dire necessity so they had gone.

 

The planet hosting them has surprisingly Earth-like conditions - as long as you ignore the fact that the weather changes faster than Keith can blink, but it’s a nice change to breathe in without the threat of poisoning yourself. 

 

But Keith hadn’t expected the snow. 

 

It’s early morning when he registers the movement and voices but it had been such a long day and Keith hoped that for once in his life he was surrounded by respectable, mature human beings that could take his well-being into consideration. 

 

Ironic considering that the aliens on the planet cared more about what he thought of them. 

 

So when the snowball hit him in the face, he was, to say the least, mildly annoyed, 

 

A few seconds inspection revealed an empty room, and a suspiciously open door, with the paladins’ voices outside. 

 

A peek out the window showed a full-blown snow fight, with even the alien children participating. 

 

_ Diplomatic my ass _

 

Shiro stood in the middle of the fray, and judging based on the grin lighting his face, Keith can guess that he’s the happiest Keith has seen in a while, even when a child pegs him straight in the back with a snowball. 

 

Shiro notices him then, and with a grin he blows Keith a kiss, distraction enough to get pegged by Lance and Hunk with a barrage and Keith laughs and waves back as Shiro chucks a snowball in their direction before jogging over to Keith, his cheeks painted a pretty pink from the snow. 

 

“Are you coming outside?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith pondered the idea, and as the battle around them continued on, Keith pushed himself up and perched himself on the windowsill. It had been a while since any of the paladins had had any sort of break, Keith included. 

 

“Maybe. It’s a bit chilly.” Keith replied. 

 

Shiro rolled his eyes, and Keith grinned.

 

“You know you love me.”

 

“Sadly I do.” Shiro teased and it’s Keith’s turn to roll his eyes but Shiro leans in, and Keith closes his eyes, face tilted upward expectantly. 

 

Instead of a kiss, he’s given a snowball to the face. 

 

Sputtering, Keith glares at Shiro, who is smiling much more than anyone who had just smashed a handful of snow into their boyfriend’s face, but then again Shiro was more of a rascal than anyone gave him credit for. 

 

“You-” Keith started, but with another grin and a quick peck on Keith’s cheek, Shiro had dashed off, prompting Keith to jump off the windowsill. 

 

“Just you wait.” Keith warned, reaching down and scooping up a handful of snow. “You’re dead.”

 

**IX**  
**____________________________________________________________________________**

“I should warn you that Lance has mistletoe rigged right in front of your room.”

 

Shiro looks up as Keith walks through the door, this year with two mugs of warm hot cocoa, Shiro’s filled to the absolute brim with marshmallows. 

 

“Why? It’s not as if I’m going to kiss anyone on board except for you.” Shiro asks, taking the mug from Keith’s hand. “I don’t get why me.”

 

Keith takes a sip of his cocoa, thanking whatever holy deity was listening to him for the creamy drink before he replied. 

 

“The thing is, they’re above every door. All of them. Even that tiny room near the teladuv? It’s terrible. He just gave you extra for some reason.”

 

Shiro pauses thoughtfully, popping a marshmallow into his mouth. “I mean, I do have the farthest room from the deck. Maybe he just gave me whatever leftovers he had.”

 

“I can’t believe you just accepted Lance’s leftovers. Talk to me when you have some self-respect Shirogane.”

 

“Me? Never.”

 

They sit peacefully like that, their only companion the dull engine noise reverberating through the wall, and Keith finds himself lulled to sleep, against Shiro’s side. It’s warm, it’s peaceful, and there’s absolutely nothing or nobody to disturb him. 

 

Except for his boyfriend. 

 

“Hey. We’ve never kissed under the mistletoe.” Shiro says suddenly

 

“Yeah. Because it’s cheesy and we’re better than that.” Keith replies

 

Shiro’s silent for another moment. 

 

“Let’s kiss under the mistletoe. For good luck.”

 

“I don’t think that’s the point of the tradition Shiro.”

 

“Please?”

 

Keith was becoming a pushover. 

 

They stood outside, under the ridiculous looking bunch of mistletoe, staring at each other. 

 

This was going to be their most awkward kiss ever. 

 

“Just kiss me idiot.” Keith huffed, and Shiro leaned down while Keith reached up and they met, Keith’s lips pressing against Shiro’s and filling him with the warmth that only he seemed to give him. 

 

When they separated, Keith was red, and Shiro was smiling. 

 

“It’s still cheesy.” Keith declared, and Shiro laughed. 

 

**X**  
**____________________________________________________________________________**

“Do you ever miss your moms?”

 

It’s late Christmas night and Keith’s nerves are on edge. They’re preparing for a series of battles, and Keith will leave soon with the Blades but for now he’s resting against Shiro’s side on his bed and the darkness of the room doesn’t hid the fact that Shiro is just as awake as he is. 

 

“Sometimes. But the Garrison made a way for them to live without me, and we’ll go back someday. I’d rather be gone from them for a little bit when I know they’re okay than let them know what’s happening out here.”

 

Keith doesn’t reply and Shiro peers down at him in the dark. 

 

“Do you miss your parents?”

 

Shiro knows the answer, that he’s missed his mom since the days at the Garrison, and that he’s missed his dad just as much, but unlike Shiro his parents are lost in the galaxy and there’s little hope of Keith finding either of them. 

 

So he lies. 

 

“No. They left a long time ago.” Keith says, and Shiro holds him a little closer, and Keith feels safe enough, safe enough for tonight. 

 

The truth is that he misses his family, right here on the ship, but the Blades are a family in its own sort of way, but not as much as the people who accepted him for who he was before he even knew himself rather than the people bound to him through bonds he hadn’t even forged. 

 

Before he had thought that living alone would cure his needlessness but after a few years in space, with Voltron, with the Blade, Keith knows that he would rather protect what little he has, or die trying. 

 

“Hey. Let’s sleep. You have things to do tomorrow.” Shiro murmurs, and Keith reluctantly agrees, curling up against Shiro’s side and closing his eyes. 

 

“I love you Takashi.”

 

**XI**  
**____________________________________________________________________________**

Time is too relative for Keith’s taste. 

 

It’s only been a little over three years since they’ve left Earth, but somehow ten years have passed since their disappearance. 

 

Shiro reminds him that they should be thankful of the little things. 

 

The little things include sneaking not only into the Garrison, which has evolved from a research facility into the main military base, but also onto the roof they spent so many nights on while Hunk worries after them aimlessly and Pidge watches from a distance to see if it’s even possible. 

 

They do it, all thanks to the never changing traditions of the Garrison, and an old key card. 

 

“They really should work on that security stuff. This is the second time I’ve broken into their facilities.”

 

Shiro chuckled, but something about it was forced and Keith turned towards him. 

 

“What’s wrong Shiro?”

 

Shiro let out a breathy laugh. 

 

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Everything is perfect. Too perfect.”

“Then why are you spitting out words faster than Pidge can type?”

 

It wasn’t the first time Keith had seen Shiro blush, but he hadn’t ever expected Shiro to be so  _ red _ .

 

“Shiro, what is it?”

 

It’s then in the vivid sunset that Christmas that Takashi Shirogane drops down onto one knee quick enough to start a fire and fumbles around his pockets for a solid thirty seconds before he pulls out a ring. It takes him another minute to finally ask Keith, and Keith laughs as Shiro dissolves into a beautiful mess. 

 

Keith answers him with a kiss. 

 

Once Shiro has composed himself and Keith has a solid band resting on his left hand, he turns to Shiro. 

 

“Did Pidge say that she wanted to watch us because we were breaking into the Garrison or because she knew you were going to do this?”

 

Shiro never answers, but then, Keith supposes he doesn’t have to. 

 

**XII**  
**____________________________________________________________________________**

The first thing that Keith accepts is that it’s cold. Bitterly, disgustingly cold, and after blinking his eyes open to stare at the winter wonderland outside, he accepts the fact that it is snowing - the white stuff coating the ground outside and the neighboring rooftops - and that the coldness is a blessing from Mother Nature. 

 

The second thing Keith accepts is that his husband is an asshole. Shiro is on the other side of the bed, wrapped in the covers they were supposed to be sharing, snoring away peacefully. It takes all of Keith’s self-control, which admittedly isn’t much, to not whip the blankets over to his side of the bed, leave Shiro alone in the freezing bedroom, and doze back off. 

 

But he doesn’t.

 

“Babe.” he mutters half-heartedly, weaseling his way into the fortress Shiro had managed to craft. Shiro stirs only slightly, and with a slightly malicious grin, Keith puts his feet on Shiro’s leg, earning a cry of annoyance. 

 

“Babe.” Keith tries again, and this time, Shiro turns over, peering down at him with half-lidded eyes. 

 

“Why are your feet so cold?” Shiro asks, as if the prosthetic he drapes over Keith’s side isn’t, but Keith entertains him as he nestles into Shiro’s side. 

 

“This terrible hulking man decided to abandon me in the icy darkness.” Keith says, and the chuckle that rumbles through Shiro’s chest echoes through Keith’s own. 

 

They settle into an easy silence, and Keith can almost swear that Shiro is falling asleep again - the rise and fall of his chest evening out, and Keith can remember the times when that hadn’t been possible, when Shiro’s sleeping form had consisted of too short breaths and pained cries echoing through the night. 

 

“Hey.” Shiro says, and Keith looks up at him. 

 

“Hey.” Keith says back, and he meets Shiro in a kiss, short and sweet.  

 

“Merry Christmas.” Shiro replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://fcllencngels.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/fcllencngels)
> 
> \- 
> 
> Edit:
> 
>  
> 
> [ALDNSODJDKDKDK FINN DREW A THING FROM THIS MISTLETOE SCENE IM CRYING IN THE CLUB ](http://snowfinnch.tumblr.com/post/168989271752/fcllencngels-uh-if-you-know-me-by-now-i-never)


End file.
